Desatados
by Eklectica
Summary: Algo terrible ocurrió en Asgard, y el dolor aún vive en la familia real. Unos meses luego de ser enviada a un lugar en medio de la nada para ser parte de la red de monitoreo de las extrañas tormentas que ocurren en todo el mundo, Darcy encuentra algo extraño en su puerta. Y el Halcón no tiene ganas de ayudar.
1. Prólogo

Dolor, angustia, regocijo, traición, desesperanza, euforia, decepción, amor, miedo, orgullo, anhelo. Eran tantas las emociones que luchaban en su interior por llamar su atención que ya no recordaba cual de ellas lo había arrastrado por el tortuoso camino a través de la locura.

Un milenio de una vida relativamente feliz, barrido de un golpe al descubrir lo que muchos mortales han aprendido a asumir: el segundo hijo nunca obtiene lo mismo que el primero. Ese descubrimiento, junto al sentimiento de traición que lo embargó al descubrir que toda su vida (todos esos mil años de buena vida) estaba forjada sobre una mentira, fueron los detonantes de la más inmensa miseria de toda su larga existencia.

Y tomó decisiones equivocadas. Oh si, muy equivocadas. El peso de sus acciones lo abrumó mientras colgaba del puente, mirando a los ojos de su _padre_ y escuchando las súplicas desesperadas de su _hermano_. Fue por eso que se dejó caer.

Era su manera de expiar todo el mal que había causado. Perderse en la asfixiante inmensidad del universo era un castigo apropiado para un príncipe descarriado. Vagando sin rumbo en los oscuros espacios entre las estrellas lo llevó a conocer un dolor y angustia que jamás hubiese imaginado. La presión del vacío del universo sobre su cuerpo, la sofocante soledad de los mundos desolados y la atormentada proximidad de los millares de vidas mortales existentes en numerosas estrellas, destrozaron lo que quedaba de su alma y cordura.

Así lo encontró Él. Y al ver que aquel ser roto y arruinado se encontraba más cerca de su amada de lo que Él jamás había estado lo llenó de celos. Por lo que lo tomó y lo volvió a quebrar, acercándolo más a Ella, sin permitirle nunca escapar en sus amorosos brazos. Un una vez que lo tuvo destrozado, incapaz de reconocerse a si mismo, lo moldeó según su carácter y ambiciones.

De pie, con nueva gloria y poder desbordando de su cuerpo, lo envió al mundo mortal que, en su rearmada mente, había provocado su caída.

Llegó como un conquistador. Con porte de rey, se enfrentó a quienes se interponían en su camino, reduciendo fuertes espíritus a simples marionetas, incitando la enemistad entre aliados y provocando pavor entre las masas. Se autoerigió como señor y soberano de un mundo de almas divididas, para terminar con su gloria mutilada antes de poder recibir su corona.

Y así fue llevado ante su padre, o ante aquél que se reconocía como tal. Y un dolor profundo y espeso corrió por sus venas mientras luchaban para desgarrar la cubierta que Él había forjado al reformar su espíritu. Un espantoso dolor que perfiló su alma, recuperando en parte la forma que tenía antes que su ruina iniciara.

Cuando sus ojos recobraron su verdadero color, Él lo encontró.

Nada lo había preparado para su venganza. Ni su caída a través del universo, ni los enfrentamientos con los _héroes_ mortales, ni el reformar de su alma en manos de su padre.

Dolor, no es una palabra que defina lo que Él traía con su venganza.

Lo que Él desató sobre la Ciudad Dorada, el Reino Inmortal.

Sentado en el trono de su padre Él aguardaba. Deseaba verlo arrastrarse, suplicando misericordia y una nueva oportunidad de hacer algo con su patética vida, mientras Él destrozaba a quienes lo habían amado frente a sus ojos.

Pero no quería perdón para su vida. Quería una vida. Nueva, pura, sin pesos ni remordimientos.

Se presentó frente a Él, sin armadura, llevando únicamente el infantil amuleto que su madre le había regalado cuando había aprendido a manejar la magia. Su último resguardo, olvidado durante los siglos. Y mientras el Otro exhortaba a su amo para destruirlo definitivamente, el reunió toda la magia que poseía, la llamó y moldeó. Atrajo el poder de las antiguas reliquias que Él tanto ansiaba. Y con una última sonrisa a su familia…

Destelló.


	2. Capítulo 1

Sumida en el más profundo y amargo tedio, Darcy Lewis dio vueltas en su silla mientras miraba aquella enorme mancha marrón en el techo. Ya había revisado su Facebook (por séptima vez en la última hora), twiteado "aburrida" unas 20 veces, y había recorrido todo el dash en su Tumblr (por doceava vez en la última hora). Revisó los datos que el nuevo software de monitoreo de Tony le arrojó, dio una mirada al limpio cielo por la ventana, y volvió a sentarse en la silla para volver a girar.

¿Por qué SHIELD no pudo mandarla a un lugar con un poco más de vida? Demonios, hasta Puente Antiguo parecía una ciudad activa comparado con este lugar.

En el último medio año la habían enviado a zonas cada vez más pequeñas y perdidas de la mano de dios... dioses... lo que sea. Aquel perdido rincón en India, ese pueblito de Afganistán que ni siquiera aparece en los mapas, una (casi) choza en medio de la selva amazónica, muy cerca de una pequeña aldea karajá. Y tras el último mes en un pueblito cordillerano en la frontera entre Perú y Bolivia, la habían arrojado a una casa solitaria ubicada cerca de una antigua salitrera en el norte de Chile.

Como si no fuera suficiente estar aislada de cualquier tipo de civilización, la dejan junto a un pueblo fantasma. No podía esperar a que el mes acabara y se fueran a México, lo que la llevaría cada vez más cerca de casa.

Eso, claro, si aún le quedara una casa donde llegar.

Jodidos y burocráticos _men in black_. Desde que Thor se apareciera en su vida todo había dado un vuelco. Pese a las ventajas que SHIELD le dio para terminar su carrera con facilidad, se vio atada a ellos con una serie de documentos de confidencialidad, compromiso profesional y _venta de su alma _(y de seguro se hubiesen quedado con su virginidad, si aún la tuviera), convirtiéndose en una especie de _esclava _sin opinión que podían usar para cualquier trabajo que el personal con más años en la agencia no quería hacer.

Lo que la llevó al medio de la nada, en pleno desierto chileno.

Acompañada del agente más guapo, sexy y apático del mundo.

El agente Clint Barton, a.k.a Hawkeye, había sido enviado los dos últimos meses a modo de compañía y _protección_. Algo que comentó el agente que había estado antes, le hacía pensar que esta asignación le había llegado a modo de castigo por una situación llena de "d's" en su expedientes (algo a medio camino entre un _desliz _y un _desastre_, y ella no quiso preguntar).

Si alguien estaba más aburrido que ella en ese lugar perdido de la mano de ¿dios?, ese era Clint.

Solo dos meses atrás había tenido una de las mejores noches de su vida, cerrada con una sesión maratónica de espectacular sexo casual en compañía de una maravillosa diosa de ébano, a la que había conocido en un bar lleno de universitarios al que había ido para olvidar el trabajo realizado en su última misión.

¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que aquella (adulta y muy capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones) joven mujer, era la hija del director? Obviamente la chica había sacado el rostro de su madre.

Y ahora estaba aquí, _castigado _en medio de uno de los desiertos más áridos del mundo, a varias horas del pueblo más cercano, con una _niña _medio loca que lo miraba con una mezcla de temor y excitación, y que no era capaz de enunciar más de 3 palabras de forma coordinada cuando estaban en la misma habitación.

Y con un espectacular par de... amigas. Con la falta que le hacía un buen polvo, era como poner un filete _tímido _y _retraído_ frente a un muerto de hambre.

Sus manos comenzaban a perder su habilidad con el arco. Y no por falta de práctica.

Cuando Darcy comenzaba otra serie de vueltas en su silla, la tierra comenzó a moverse...

x

x

x

Habían pasado casi 4 meses desde que Thor volviera a la Tierra.

Durante esos meses, lo único que había logrado sacarlo de la Torre Stark eran los eventuales ataques de algún megalomaníaco con ansias de destrucción, o Jane. El resto del tiempo lo pasó sentado en el borde de la terraza sobre la Torre Stark, con su mirada perdida y casi sin cruzar palabra con el resto del equipo.

Nadie preguntó, pero fue fácil saber qué había ocurrido en Asgard, en base a los comentarios de los guerreros que acompañaron a Thor en su regreso a la Tierra.

Loki había sido _curado _(si es que ese término podría ser usado para lo que le ocurrió) de su locura, y tras su castigo había ganado el perdón de su padre. O al menos eso hubiese ocurrido de no haber aparecido un demonio de piel púrpura en el reino. Ninguno de los asgardianos hablaba de lo que Thanos había hecho en su mundo, pero las miradas que intercambiaban y su silencio decían más de lo que podían imaginar.

Todo había terminado gracias a Loki. El dios de las travesuras había guardado una para usarla frente a su mayor enemigo. Cuando todos pensaban que Thanos acabaría con él, se las arregló para usar la magia de los misteriosos artefactos que deseaba el Titán y la hizo estallar. Loki desapareció, al igual que los artefactos.

Thanos... les hubiese gustado que desapareciera. Aparentemente sus restos (y los de su acompañante) fueron difíciles de despegar de las paredes y techo del salón del trono.

Con lo poco que sabían de lo que había ocurrido en Asgard, una cosa era segura. Las extrañas tormentas que aparecían en el cielo alrededor del mundo comenzaron poco antes del ataque de Thanos. Lo que aún no lograban descifrar era el por qué aún seguían ocurriendo, y cómo podrían afectar al planeta.

x

x

x

La sacudida no fue demasiado fuerte, aunque sí lo suficiente para que el movimiento fuera sentido por el (aburrido) par que residía en la vivienda. Darcy soltó un ligero grito al sentir su silla remecerse y moverse, ya no por el impulso que ella le daba. Clint resopló y aguantó su risa.

- Será mejor que te acostumbres - le dijo sin separar la vista de su libro - este es considerado uno de los países más sísmicos del mundo, por lo que se te moverá el piso con frecuencia.

- Menuda mierda - respondió ella. ¿Acostumbrarse? Había crecido en una zona casi sin registro sísmico. Para ella ese pequeño movimiento había sido casi un terremoto. - Adoro que _remezcan mi mundo,_ pero no es así como me gusta que lo hagan.

Clint sonrió en respuesta, pero no respondió ni dejó su lectura, por lo que Darcy se acercó nuevamente a su laptop para dar una miradita a sus redes, y twitear "aburrida" por vigésima primera vez.

En el preciso momento en que presionaba en "enviar", un nuevo remezón los sacudió. Mucho más fuerte, acompañado del sonido de truenos y el chillar de las alarmas del sistema de monitoreo.

- ¡Mierda Santa! - Darcy maniobró sobre su silla para evitar caerse, mientras (ignorando completamente el equipo de monitoreo) se acercaba a la ventana.

Nada quedaba de los míticos cielos limpios del desierto. Gruesas y oscuras nubes se arremolinaban sobre ellos, dando un aspecto tenebroso al desierto que los rodeaba. De todas las tormentas que había monitoreado hasta el momento, ninguna se igualaba a esta en violencia y belleza. Haciendo caso omiso de los consejos de su compañero de residencia, abrió la puerta y se asomó al exterior de la casa.

Feroces truenos resonaban en el cielo mientras varias columnas de nubes (parecidas a tornados, pero a la vez muy diferentes) se estrellaban contra el desierto, en dirección al antiguo pueblo salitrero al oeste de su ubicación.

Después de casi una hora de espectáculo celeste, la tormenta comenzó a decaer. Sin siquiera pensarlo (mientras las espesas nubes aún cubrían el cielo), Darcy corrió hacia la camioneta. Sabiendo que no sacaba nada discutiendo con la loca que tenía por compañera, Clint la siguió, para tomar el lugar del conductor, y evitar así que ella los matara a ambos en el camino.

Pese a considerarla una niña loca y demasiado tímida, había llegado a conocerla lo suficientemente bien como para saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

x

x

x

Jane Foster, Bruce Banner y Tony Stark habían aprendido, con el tiempo, a trabajar en armonía. O al menos los primeros dos lo habían hecho. La mayor parte del tiempo que Tony pasaba en el laboratorio de la Torre Stark lo usaba para intentar que su _hermano de ciencias _aceptara una cita con una de las muchas chicas que él le había conseguido (porque no soportaba verlo tan sólo teniendo toda una vida de placeres por delante... o al menos esa era su excusa). El resto del tiempo lo ocupaba molestando a joven científica, haciendo comentarios sobre (lo que él creía que era) su vida sexual con el dios nórdico.

- Te lo digo hermano, _**debes **_conocer a Delilah, es una dulzura, toda una belleza, ¡y es vegetariana!

- ¿Por qué consideras que el ser vegetariana puede llamarme la atención?

- Oh, vamos ¡le gusta lo verde! - Bruce observó con fingida calma al excéntrico millonario, quien con su mejor sonrisa le mostraba la imagen de una hermosa chica en su tablet. Un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios mientras masajeaba su frente, como tratando de aliviar un molesto dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Dios Tony, esa chica podría ser tu nieta! - exclamó Jane tras asomarse para ver la información de la ficha y ver su edad. Tony sacó su mejor expresión de horror mientras Bruce soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Esta usted insinuando que estoy viejo, doctora Foster? Porque si es así, debo informarle que según varias encuestas me encuentro en mi mejor época, y en el peak de mi potencia sexual.

- Sabes que el problema de estar en el peak, es que después todo se viene abajo, ¿verdad? - comentó Bruce casualmente mientras observaba nuevamente los datos que comenzaban a aparecer en su equipo. La información registrada de las tormentas pasadas mostraba que todas eran relativamente similares. Sin embargo, los números que estaban llegando...

- _**Nada **_se viene abajo en mí, eso es mejor que les quede claro. No hay ningún problema con mi capacid... - la frase de Tony se vio cortada por una serie de alarmas que comenzaron a sonar en todo el laboratorio. Los tres científicos corrieron hacia los computadores que registraban las tormentas alrededor del mundo en tiempo real.

- Dios mio, hay una tormenta gigante formándose en las costas de China, las lecturas se salen del estándar...

- Dos están tomando fuerza hacia el oeste de Asia...una en Myanmar y otra en el océano cerca de Indonesia...

- Hay una enorme en el Pacífico cerca de Australia, también tengo otra en sudamérica, en el norte de Chile... y se está formando una cerca de las costas de México...

- Doctores, informen - dijo con su habitual calma la figura enfundada en un traje negro que entraba en el laboratorio.

x

x

x

La vieja salitrera era un pueblo fantasma. Las antiguas construcciones se levantaban de forma espectral bajo la tenue luz que lograba atravesar las nubes. El desierto se había cobrado en el viejo pueblo, llenando de piedras y tierra cada rincón que encontró.

Darcy comenzaba a arrepentirse de ir a aquel lugar. Con lo ridículo que sonaba (en especial después de haber vivido todas las extrañas aventuras que últimamente le había tocado vivir), aún le tenía miedo a los fantasmas. Y ese pueblo abandonado era el lugar perfecto para revivir sus temores. El sonido de viento entre las ventanas rotas parecía el lamento de los que vivieron en ese lugar, y la poca luz convertía cada esquina en un refugio de monstruos y...

- Ahí hay algo - susurró Clint a su espalda, haciéndola gritar.

Ignorando completamente lo que el halcón le señalaba, Darcy comenzó a golpearlo histéricamente en el pecho.

- ¡Qué crees que haces enfermo mental, que no ves que ya estoy suficientemente asustada para que vengas tú y me mates de un infarto con tus bromas! - Clint sujetó sus manos y le respondió con una sonrisa burlona, mientras la hacía girar para que pudiera ver la zona en donde alguna vez estuvo la plaza del pueblo.

- Ahi. Hay. Algo.

El movimiento que hizo la dejó apegada a él, su espalda contra su (oh dios! amplio y fuerte) pecho, con sus brazos alrededor de ella. Tardó un par de minutos antes de que su mente pudiera procesar sus palabras.

Un pequeño bulto oscuro se movía entre un montón de escombros. Demasiado grande para ser cualquier criatura del desierto, demasiado pequeño para ser una _persona_. Demasiado vivo para ser un fantasma.

Se acercó con cuidado, lentamente. Cuando estaba a un par de metros del _bulto_, este se movió, dejando ver un pequeño y rosado rostro sucio por la tierra y las lágrimas.

- ¡Es un niño! - dijo mientras terminaba de acercarse y acercaba su mano al pequeño, quien inmediatamente se abrazó a sí mismo como temiendo de ella. Con calma, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarla, sonriéndole. El niño se dejó mimar unos minutos, para luego subirse sobre ella y encaramarse en su regazo.

De su cuello colgaba un extraño amuleto: una extraña piedra verde con forma de estrella de nueve puntas, engastada en una base dorada, unida a una cadena del mismo metal. Al girarlo, Darcy notó que tenía grabada una única runa, parecida a una _F_ algo inclinada.

- Aléjate de él Darcy - el tono era altamente profesional y algo amenazante.. Darcy volteó a ver a su compañero y lo encontró apuntando con su arma al pequeño en sus brazos.

- ¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo imbécil, es sólo un niño! ¡Lo estás asustando! - le gritó mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño.

- Y una mierda, esa cosa no es un niño, es _él_ - escupió con rencor. Darcy lo observó por unos segundos, sin entender, y luego volvió a mirar al aterrado niño entre sus brazos: cabello negro, ojos verdes, un extraño amuleto con una runa nórdica tallada en él...

- Que me jodan.


	3. Capítulo 2

- Esto es extraño - Jane y Bruce levantaron la mirada, observando a Tony con sarcasmo - Ok, tomando en cuenta que _extraño _es una palabra con poco significado en nuestro trabajo, digamos que es... ¿peculiar? Si, creo que podemos usar esa palabra.

- ¿Que es tan... peculiar, como para que llame tu atención? - preguntó Jane mientras regresaba su atención a los datos en su computadora.

- Oh, nada más la similitud del flujo de energía de las últimas tormentas con el del Bifrost. O al menos con los datos registrados tras el último viaje de Thor.

- ¡¿Qué?!, eso no puede ser, todas las tormentas que hemos monitoreado han presentado un flujo de partículas muy característico y totalmente diferenciadas con las presentes durante la apertura del Bifrost - comenzó a moverse entre los distintos computadores del laboratorio, buscando datos y ejecutando programas de análisis. - Por eso dejamos de comparar esos datos hace un par de meses y comenzamos a centrar nuestros análisis en otros puntos...

- Hey - Bruce abandonó su propia investigación y se acercó a su _hermano de ciencias_ - si estas tormentas se ajustan, al menos en cuanto a datos se refiere, a un agujero de gusano como el Bifrost ¿no sería lógico pensar que algo... o alguien, cruzó a través de ellos? - los tres se miraron en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Jarvis?

_- Envie un mensaje a SHIELD señor, y contacté al resto del equipo para que se reúnan en el laboratorio a discutir la situación, ¿desea algo más?_

- Dile a Pepper que nuestra cita tendrá que cambiar para mañana... y por favor, cancela la cita del doctor Banner con Natalie, creo que estaremos un poco ocupados los próximos días - Bruce miró a Tony con sorpresa.

- ¿Me organizaste una cita a ciegas? ¡Tony!

x

x

x

- Ni siquiera te atrevas Lewis - amenazó Clint mientras perseguía a Darcy, quien volteaba los cajones en la habitación del agente hasta encontrar una camiseta de su agrado. - Lo digo en serio mujer, no quiero nada mío cerca de ese engendro.

- Madura de una vez Barton, o dejaré que todos los agentes de SHIELD que tengo en Facebook sepan que el _cuarentón _- Clint se estremeció ante el término - que se acostó con la _hija _de Nick Fury le tiene miedo a un niño de tres años.

- Eso es bajo Lewis - ella no supo si se refería a la amenaza, o al haberlo llamado cuarentón.

- Supéralo. Y cuando lo hagas te agradecería que preparas algo de comer, todo esto me dio hambre, y estoy segura que Loki también debe estar hambriento.

- ¿No pensarás que realmente... - Darcy se giró y le dio una mirada que prometía dolor y tortura, del tipo que sólo una mujer sabe como infligir. - Bien, pero no esperes una cena de cinco estrellas.

Darcy se metió en su cuarto, en donde el pequeño dios nórdico la esperaba acurrucado en el suelo junto a su cama. Dejando la camiseta de Clint colgar sobre su hombro, tomó al niño en brazos y entró en su baño. Comenzó a llenar la bañera mientras desnudaba al niño, y tomaba algo de jabón y shampoo de su cómoda.

En cuanto su cuerpo tocó el agua caliente, la expresión del pequeño pasó de una sombría a una alegre, iluminando su rostro. Notando el cambio, Darcy se aventuró a iniciar un juego con el agua y el jabón, sacándole carcajadas. Media hora después, una muy mojada Darcy dejaba al pequeño (vestido únicamente con lo que suponía era ropa interior asgardiana, y la camiseta de Led Zeppelin que había robado del cuarto de Clint) en su cama mientras se cambiaba ropa.

En la cocina, Clint terminaba una salsa simple para las pastas que había preparado, mientras aguantaba las ganas de hacer un agujero en la pared a golpes (con su cabeza).

Loki. El jodido dios de las travesuras y las mentiras, el engaño, el lavado de cerebro, las ansias de dominación y trastornos megalomaníacos. ¿Es que Darcy no sabía nada sobre este tipo? De seguro el ser un niño no era más que un _disfraz_, una forma de evitar que le clavara una flecha entre los ojos, lo llenara de balas y le prendiera fuego a su cuerpo.

Su loca compañera de _castigo _lo había amenazado para que no informara a nadie sobre su descubrimiento. El sabía que su _deber _era informar inmediatamente a SHIELD sobre la aparición del asgardiano, en especial con Thor en la Tierra.

Jodida mujer y sus chantajes. Jodida calentura que le impidió borrar de su celular la sugestiva foto que Toya le envió poco después de dejar su departamento. Desde el momento en que Darcy Lewis descubrió la imagen y la guardó en su propio equipo, que lo tenía en sus manos.

Sacó la cacerola del fuego y terminó de preparar todo para la cena.

- Que me jodan - pensó mientras liberaba sus impulsos y comenzaba a golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

x

x

x

Bruce llevaba una hora escondido en el baño de su habitación. Luego de los pobres intentos de disculpa de Tony por organizarle una cita a ciegas, el millonario comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la Torre para intentar convencerlo de acudir por propia motivación a una de las citas con las chicas que había escogido para él. Cansado de tanta insistencia, y no queriendo enojarse con él, hizo una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer: huir.

Sentado en un rincón del baño con su laptop en el regazo, analizaba la información de las últimas tormentas. Los datos efectivamente mostraban que, más que tormenta, 6 posibles puentes de Einstein-Rosen (o agujeros de gusano) se habían abierto en distintas partes del planeta. Más aún, nivel de partículas detectadas hacía pensar que algo había cruzado hasta la Tierra a través de estos agujeros.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, y más allá del contacto protocolar con las estaciones de monitoreo más cercanas a las zonas de los eventos para confirmar la información, nadie había reportado nada que hiciera pensar en la posibilidad de que las tormentas permitieran la llegada de posibles enemigos al planeta.

Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que cruzó por los agujeros de gusano?

x

x

x

Por mucho que lo odiara, Clint no podía hacer nada más que recordarse a sí mismo en su primera vez en el circo (cuando su mentor lo recogió hambriento en un camino), mientras veía a Loki comer. Con las manos metidas en el tazón que Darcy le había servido, sacaba puñados de pasta para llevarlos a la boca, devorándolos con ansia. Su camiseta favorita, al igual que sus manos, brazos y cara, estaban completamente manchadas con salsa de tomate.

Tras vaciar el tazón, les dio a ambos adultos la mejor mirada de cachorrito que habían visto alguna vez.

Mientras Darcy no hacía el más mínimo intento por contener su risa, Clint le sirvió otro tazón al pequeño, quien comenzó a atacar con las mismas ganas con las que atacó el anterior.

Tan concentrado (y divertido) estaba viendo al niño comer, que no pudo evitar que la chica metiera su dedos en su plato y sacara un puñado de pasta, que se llevó a su propia boca. Con una sonrisa burlona le sacó la lengua, y comenzó a comer su de su propio plato con las manos, imitando a Loki.

Metió la mano en su plato... ¡metió la mano en su plato!

Indignado, Clint cogió un puñado de pasta y se la lanzó a Darcy, quien le devolvió la mirada en shock. Luego de unos tensos segundos de miradas entre los dos (mientras el pequeño observaba confundido a los adultos), Darcy sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa diabólica, y le arrojó un puñado de pasta a su _enemigo_, seguido de un par de trozos de pan y algo de ensalada.

Clint evadió su ataque con habilidad, mientras se armaba a sí mismo para responder. Cuando se disponía a lanzar su mejor ataque, un puñado de pasta le llegó desde el costado, acompañado de una risa infantil.

Oh si. Tres podían jugar este juego.

x

x

x

Heimdall observaba Midgard con interés.

Desde la muerte de _Loki_, muchas cosas que ocurrían que en mundo mortal habían quedado ocultas a su vista. Zonas enteras podían permanecer meses como una mancha oscura ante sus ojos. A veces era la vida diaria de un par de mortales lo que no podía ver. Un día fue un pequeño país de Asia que no fue visible para él, aunque al esforzarse, lograba escuchar lo que su pueblo decía.

Algo en esta aleatoria oscuridad le recordaba a la magia de Loki. ¿Sería todo un efecto secundario del hechizo usado para destruir a Thanos?

x

x

x

Una hora más tarde, ya limpia la cocina y luego de tomar un nuevo baño, los tres se encontraban en la sala frente al televisor. Darcy había chequeado las máquinas de monitoreo por última vez (ya que aún estaban enviando datos, quizás debido a que las extrañas nubes aún se arremolinaban en el cielo) antes de acomodarse en el sofá, con Loki en su regazo, para discutir fervientemente con su compañero sobre qué ver en la televisión.

Usualmente sería una elección sencilla. Ambos compartían el gusto por las películas de zombies, acción y aventuras. Pero Darcy se negaba a ver algo que pudiera _traumar _al pequeño Loki, y Clint se rehusaba a ver cualquier cosa con el _espíritu Disney_. Mientras seguían discutiendo sobre qué ver, una imagen llamó la atención del niño.

- ¡Gremlins! - gritó señalando la pantalla.

- ¡Puedes hablar! - exclamó Darcy a la vez, mientras lo giraba sobre su regazo para que la mirara de frente. El niño se movió incómodo, se inclinó en dirección a la televisión y volvió a gritar - ¡Gremlins!

- Espera, ¿cómo conoces el nombre de la película - Clint lo observó con suspicacia - ¿sabes leer? - el pequeño lo ingoró mientras hacía malabares para bajarse del regazo de Darcy y llegar al suelo. Una vez en tierra firme comenzó a saltar frente al televisor.

- ¡Gremlins!, ¡gremlins!, ¡gremlins!

- Ok, ok, ya te oímos. Supongo que los Gremlins serán una buena elección para la noche.

x

x

x

- Hay un zombie en mi laboratorio, ¡Chicos, quién dejó entrar un zombie en mi laboratorio! Tasha, preciosa, ¿serías tan amable de dispararle en la cabeza? no quiero que este zombie vaya mordiendo a la gente, una pandemia del _Síndrome atáxico neurodegenerativo de deficiencia de la saciedad_ es lo último que necesitamos.

Bruce y Jane, algo _inmunizados _en lo que a las excentricidades de Tony respecta, ignoraron completamente su perorata. Natasha se aseguró de tener su arma lejos de las manos del millonario, mientras Thor y Steve observaban la situación sin entender mucho.

- Stark, sé que la noticia de mi _muerte _te impactó, y que aún no perdonas al director Fury por su pequeña mentira, pero ya es hora de que lo superes - Phil Coulson, a.k.a _eres un maldito y genial agente ninja_, le entregó a cada uno de los presentes una tablet con toda la información sobre la situación a discutir - Hace pocas horas los sensores que SHIELD ha colocado en las estaciones alrededor del mundo registraron una serie de tormentas como las que hemos visto en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, el nivel de energía y el flujo de partículas nos hace pensar que esas fueron más que simples tormentas - hizo una pausa dramática, logrando que la mayor parte del equipo centrara su atención en él, esperando a que continuara. - Creemos que 6 agujeros de gusano se abrieron en el centro de cada tormenta, y que en cada una de estas zonas algo, o alguien, ha sido transportado a la Tierra.

- ¿Nos enviarán a investigar, señor? . - preguntó el scout favorito de Estados Unidos.

- Por el momento nos centraremos en monitorear la actividad en dichas zonas (ya que las tormentas parecen no haberse disipado), pero necesitamos que todos sepan lo que está ocurriendo, y estén preparados para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, es probable que sí enviemos a uno o dos de ustedes a sudamérica, a la estación de monitoreo que tenemos en el norte de Chile. Hasta ahora no hemos logrado contactar con la señorita Lewis ni con el agente Barton, aunque es probable que esto se deba a los recientes temblores que se han sentido en el lugar y que han provocado un colapso de las empresas locales de comunicación.

x

x

x

Con la película Loki había aprendido a decir _Mogwai_, _Gizmo _y _**caca**_. Cantó y bailó con la escena de los 7 enanos en el cine, y termino acostado sobre los cojines que Darcy había esparcido por el suelo. bostezando cada 2 minutos.

- No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama. Este mocoso no da más, y nosotros aún tenemos que trabajar mañana.

- Tú trabajarás - le dijo Darcy mientras tomaba a Loki en brazos y se dirigía a su habitación.

- Espera, ¿qué? A los dos nos enviaron a este rincón perdido en el mundo, y somos los dos quienes debemos hacernos cargo del monitoreo...

- Supéralo. Mañana me voy con Loki al pueblo más _cercano _para comprarle ropa. No lo podemos tener con tus camisetas todo el día. - Clint hizo una mueca. Aún no confiaba en el mocoso, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se convertiría en el viejo y muy amargado Loki - Por cierto, halconcito - le dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto - ¿no te has fijado que falta más de una camiseta entre tus cosas?

Clint se metió en su habitación para revolver sus cajones y descubrir qué le faltaba. Podían aguantar que le lavaran el cerebro, que lo obligaran a amenazar a amigos y compañeros de armas y castigarlo obligándolo a viajar a un rincón perdido en los mapas, sin jamás enojarse realmente. Pero ¡hay! de la infortunada alma que se atreva a hacerle algo a sus camisetas de colección.


	4. Capítulo 3

Abrió la cerveza y se sentó en la sala en completa oscuridad. Había utilizado el sistema satelital del equipo de monitoreo para enviar un mensaje a SHIELD, señalando (a su pesar) que _nada particular_ había ocurrido en la zona tras la fuerte _tormenta_. No le agradaba el mentirle a sus superiores, pero se dio cuenta que Darcy tenía razón: lo mejor era evaluar la situación antes de hacer un movimiento con la agencia.

Si (por la razón que fuera) Loki se había convertido _realmente _en un niño, era muy probable que en SHIELD no tomaran la situación en cuenta y lo trataran igualmente como un prisionero de guerra, o un sujeto de investigación. Cualquiera de las dos situaciones sería nefasta para la relación de la agencia con Thor, por no hablar de la relación con Asgard en general.

Y Loki parecía ser realmente un niño. Hasta el momento no había mostrado ninguna señal de trampa o engaño en su actuar. Más aún: la actitud del pequeño le recordaba mucho su propia llegada al circo, cuando fue encontrado medio imuerto de hambre en la orilla de un camino.

Mientras pensaba en cómo enfrentar la situación en SHIELD, Darcy salió de su habitación para buscar algo de beber. La luz de la cocina (y su nivel de sueño-zombie) no le permitieron ver a su compañero, sentado en la oscuridad, quien casi escupió la cerveza cuando la vio aparecer.

Durante los dos meses que llevaba asignado como su _guardián_, Darcy había usado un pijama de gatitos. Lo suficientemente corto para no sufrir con el calor de las zonas donde habían sido asignados, y lo suficientemente largo para no generarle a él ningún _malestar_. Esta noche lo único que usaba era una camiseta gris con el logo de Batman.

_Su camiseta de Batman._

El logo se estiraba hasta lo imposible sobre sus pechos, logrando que su camiseta se levantara en la parte delantera, cubriendola apenas hasta el inicio de sus piernas. Por atrás, la camiseta llegaba apenas lo suficientemente abajo para no dejar ver sus nalgas, aunque eran fácilmente distinguibles por la presión que ejercían contra la camiseta al caminar.

Luego de terminar su vaso de agua, Darcy volvió (en estado zombie) a su habitación.

Clint se acomodó el pantalón y caminó con incomodidad hacia el baño de su habitación. Necesitaba una ducha. MUY fría.

x

x

x

Coulson recibió el informe del Agente Barton alrededor de medianoche. Con este último informe, se confirmaba la inexistencia de actividad sospechosa en el sector de cada tormenta. Aún así, los fenómenos eran lo suficientemente extraños para llamar la atención de las mentes científicas a cargo, por lo que ya había preparado los grupos para investigar en terreno, (incluyendo a los guerreros venidos desde Asgard).

Con sus viajes anteriores por Asia, no sería mucho problema hacer que el doctor Banner entrara en China y Myanmar, y ya contaba con una base en cuanto al conocimiento de su lengua. Lo acompañarían la agente Romanoff (capaz de hacer frente a casi cualquier situación hostil que pudieran encontrar), y los guerreros asgardianos Volstagg y Hogun (suponía que los dos guerreros serían suficientes para ayudar en caso de que algo saliera mal y Hulk hiciera acto de aparición) . Indonesia y Australia no representaban un mayor problema a la hora de hacer entrar un equipo, pero prefería enviar menos gente, por lo que sólo iría la doctora Foster en compañía de Thor y Fandral. Stark tenía negocios en latinoamérica que revisar, por lo que nadie sospecharía por dar unas vueltas más alrededor de México y Chile- Con el viajarían el capitán Rogers y Lady Sif.

Satisfecho, cerró los archivos y se preparó para dejar su oficina. Tenía una visita desde Portland, y la había dejado demasiado tiempo sin compañía.

x

x

x

Darcy era una compradora compulsiva. Lo único que le salvó de vender su alma a las compañías de crédito mientras estaba en la universidad fue el pequeño angelito del sentido común que tiró de sus orejas para mostrarle que su economía de estudiante no alcanzaba ni para un café de Starbucks cada mañana.

Luego cayó en manos de SHIELD (a quienes _sí _les vendió su alma), lo que la llevó a codearse con los famosos Vengadores. Su sentido del humor y habilidad para gastar bromas a los agentes de SHIELD (sin que pudieran descubrir su autoría) fueron los que impresionaron a Tony Stark y ganaron su afecto. El millonario _playboy _liberó al _filántropo _que escondía y prácticamente la convirtió en su hija de _travesuras _(sin importar lo mal y torcido que sonaba). Gracias a eso, Darcy Lewis había comenzado su (obligado) viaje con su propia Centurion Card, que aún no había tenido oportunidad de ocupar.

Por lo que la posibilidad de una mañana (si es que se controlaba) de compras en la _cercana _Taltal la tenía en un nivel de euforia supremo. Aún cuando sólo fuera en el supermercado local.

Luego de estacionar la camioneta volteó a mirar a Loki, sentado en el asiento trasero.

- Ok cariño, hay una cosa en la que tenemos que estar de acuerdo antes de empezar esta aventura. Si alguien (cualquiera) pregunta tu nombre, tú te llamas _Luke_.

- Loki - le respondió el pequeño.

- No Loki, _Luke._

- Loki

- Luke

- Loki

- Lo que sea - se rindió, saliendo de la camioneta y dejando salir al pequeño. Tomó su mano y se fue a buscar un carro de compras, ya que iba a aprovechar de llevar todos los artículos básicos de supervivencia que SHIELD no consideraba esenciales y que nunca dejaba en las oficinas de monitoreo.

Se hizo de varias camisetas, un par de pantalones, y algunas chaquetas no demasiado gruesas para Loki. Ropa interior, algunas zapatillas y un par de gorros para el sol completaron su pequeño guardarropa. Aprovechó de comprar un pijama, ya que el suyo al parecer quedó en Perú, y se sentía culpable de haber robado una de las camisetas de Clint para dormir.

Fue por un poco de shampoo para niños, le compró su propio cepillo de dientes y pasta dental infantil. Luego fue a la sección de juguetería: los autos no llamaron la atención del pequeño, pero sí las armas de juguete, en especial un pequeño arco con flechas que se pegan a las superficie, lo que le sacó una sonrisa. Se llevaron un par de juegos de ingenio para niños, plastilinas y moldes, muchos legos y varios libros para pintar y lápices de colores.

Luego fueron por lo más importante. Terminó de llenar el carro de compras con muchas galletas, con énfasis en las de chocolate. Varios tipos de chocolates, patatas fritas, otros snacks salados y dulces, y muchos, muchos frascos de Nutella para compensar la falta de Pop Tarts.

Luego de más de tres horas comprando, con un pequeño Loki _abrazando _un muñeco de Hulk (oh, ironía!, dulce es tu trabajo) y comiendo M&M's bien acomodado en el asiento trasero, Darcy partió de regreso a la estación de monitoreo con una sensación de satisfacción absoluta.

x

x

x

_- Sr. Stark, la tarjeta que le entregó a la señorita Lewis acaba de registrar movimiento._

- ¡Ya era hora! Me preguntaba cuando esa muchacha sacaría de su armario esa horrible ropa y compraría algo que valga la pena vestir.

- No eres tú quien debe elegir su guardarropa Tony, ella es lo suficientemente mayor para elegir qué usar. ¿Que traje vas a llevar, el Gucci o el Armani? - Tony tomo ambos trajes de las manos de su novia antes de arrojar uno al azar en la maleta. Pepper volvió a tomarlo para guardarlo correctamente, junto a algunas camisas y corbatas... - Tony, ¿no pensabas llevar la _corbata de Iron Man_, verdad?

- Por favor mujer, ¡su estilo es único! - le respondió, metiendo nuevamente la corbata en la maleta. Pepper suspiró, aguantándo las ganas de regañarlo (nuevamente) por su actitud infantil.

- _Sr. Stark..._

- ¿Si Jarvis?

_- Aparentemente la señorita Lewis no ha usado la tarjeta para compra de vestuario, al menos no a nivel personal. Las compras registradas en la tarjeta son mayormente de ropa infantil y diversos artículos para niños._

Tony y Pepper se miraron.

- Darcy no tiene niños.

- No, y Barton tampoco.

- Y sólo llevan dos meses encerrados en sedes de monitoreo: por muy _**calientes **_que puedan estar es imposible _hacer _un niño _completo _en dos meses - Pepper rodó los ojos ante su comentario.

- ¿Crees que sea incorrecto que investiguemos un poco antes de que lleguen con Steve y Sif? - Tony lo pensó detenidamente, por unos 0.7856 segundos...

- Jarvis, hackea la red de SHIELD y verifica toda actividad en la oficina de monitoreo en Chile. Si notas algo _fuera de lo común_, modifica toda información audiovisual registrada y reemplázala por imágenes estándar previamente almacenadas. Quiero ser el único que sepa qué pasa en el lugar antes de meter en problemas a ese par.

x

x

x

La vida tiene un sentido del humor extraño. O torcido, dependiendo del punto de vista.

Eso es lo que pensaba Clint mientras veía al pequeño Loki jugar, construyendo con cuidado una pequeña ciudad con los legos que Darcy le compró, llenándola de pequeños habitantes hechos de plastilina, para luego tomar su muñeco de Hulk y comenzar a destruirlo todo en medio de risas.

No sabía si reírse, o preocuparse.

Aburrido tras una mañana completamente solo, estaba completamente dormido en el sofá cuando Darcy regresó de sus compras. Fue una flecha pegada en su frente lo que lo despertó, para ver a un _travieso _Loki riendo y ocultándose entre los muebles de la sala para dispararle sus pequeñas flechas con su arco de juguete.

Oh si, la vida era una perra con un sentido del humor extraño.

Darcy había comprado dos arcos de juguete, por lo que Clint pasó casi una hora completa jugando con el niño en el patio mientras Darcy preparaba algo para comer. Tras una pequeña siesta habían tomado sus (aburridos) lugares entre los instrumentos de monitoreo, mientras Loki se acomodaba para jugar con el resto de los juguetes que le habían comprado.

Las dudas de Clint comenzaban a desaparecer. Loki realmente se comportaba como un simple niño disfrutando de sus juguetes, buscándolo a él o a Darcy para que jugaran con él, comiendo como si no hubiese comido en toda su vida... y curioseando en la cocina buscando los lugares en donde Darcy había escondido los dulces.

Y eso le preocupaba.

¿Qué haría SHIELD cuando se enteraran? Lo que sea que hizo en Asgard para acabar con Thanos, lo había convertido en un niño completamente despreocupado. Aún sin saber si era una situación permanente (y que crecería como un niño cualquiera) o si un día cualquiera despertaría como un asgardiano adulto, esta podría ser una gran oportunidad de hacer cambios importantes en él. Después de todo, la rodea a un niño en su crecimiento determina en gran parte el tipo de adulto que será, y las decisiones que podría tomar.

Crecer en manos de SHIELD podría ser tan perjudicial como su infancia _bajo la sombra_ de Thor en Asgard.

x

x

x

Si Jarvis tuviera cuerpo, Tony le daría un beso.

En menos de una hora la IA había hackeado la red de SHIELD y desviado toda la información de la oficina de monitoreo en Chile a su propia red. Ahora se sentaba junto a Pepper mientras esperaban la hora de ir al aeropuerto, observando intrigado las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad.

Sólo estaban los dos antes de la tormenta. Luego de desaparecer un par de horas tras la misma, regresaron a casa con un niño vestido con ropa extraña. Lo habían bañado y alimentado (para luego tener que volver a bañarlo) y, de acuerdo a las imágenes registradas en las últimas horas, le habían conseguido ropa y juguetes varios y lo mantenían cerca de ellos en la sala de monitoreo.

Clint había informado que _nada fuera de lo normal _había ocurrido después de la tormenta.

Jarvis había aislado varias imágenes de las grabaciones que había obtenido. Una de ellas mostraba el amuleto que el pequeño llevaba al llegar a la casa. Una extraña estrella en un marco dorado. Había otra imagen en donde Darcy sostenía el amuleto en su mano, y que permitía ver una runa nórdica grabada en la parte de atrás. Tony era más que capaz de sumar 1+1: la tormenta, un extraño niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes, el amuleto...

- Tony, ¿tú crees...?

- Creo muchas cosas Pepper, pero si ese niño realmente fuera Loki...

- ¿Crees que SHIELD deba saberlo?

- Si alguien debe saberlo es Thor, pero prefiero estar seguro. Necesito que cambies el itinerario, debo llegar a Chile antes que SHIELD se entere de esto.

x x x - - - x x x

Por si a mi lectoras les interesa, esta es la polera de Clint que Darcy usó para vestir a Loki (quitar los espacios)

goo. gl / eAuU3

La polera que usa Darcy es esta

goo. gl / xoMCZ

Espero no haberlas hecho esperar demasiado, y que disfruten este capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 4

Clint entraba a su cuarto para guardar su libro antes de preparar la cena cuando notó algo en su cama.

Su camiseta de Batman. Lavada, planchada y doblada.

Recordó cómo se veía Darcy con la camiseta. Cómo se tensaba a la altura de sus pechos, y cómo cubría apenas su cuerpo, dejando sus torneadas piernas por completo a la vista.

Maldiciendo entró en el baño. La cena tendría que esperar. Y la polera tendría que irse a lo más profundo de su cajón.

Jamás sería capaz de usarla nuevamente sin pensar en cómo se veía Darcy en ella.

x

x

x

Loki era un niño de rápido aprendizaje.

Cuando lo encontraron el día anterior, el pequeño sólo se comunicaba con gestos y señalando cosas. Menos de 24 horas después tenía una fluidez al hablar equivalente a un niño de su edad (aunque Darcy aún no lograba que dijera su nombre o el de Clint), mostraba un alto interés en la lectura (aún no mostraba saber leer, pero sí le gustaba oír a ella o Clint leerle cosas), y era capaz de recitar casi todos los diálogos de la película que habían visto la noche anterior (aunque su palabra favorita parecía seguir siendo _caca_).

Darcy se preguntaba si Loki siempre fue un niño prodigio. Si su _familia _en Asgard lo notó y lo estimularon de forma correcta de acuerdo a su capacidad. O si su inteligencia fue pasada por alto, y fue él mismo quien se enseñó cosas al ritmo que necesitaba.

¿Qué pasaría si ahora fuera criado como un niño común de la Tierra? Sin las presiones existentes por pertenecer a una familia real. Sin la necesidad de mostrar a sus padres de lo que era capaz. Sin tener que demostrar que podía ser igual que su hermano, y que merecía el mismo cariño y atención que Thor...

El estómago de Darcy _gruñó_. Algo debió distraer a Clint, porque aún no salía de su habitación para preparar la cena. No tenía problemas en ser ella quien la preparara esta noche, pero no quería dejar a Loki sin supervisión. Dios asgardiano o no, sabía que no podía dejar a un niño de 3 años solo y esperar que nada malo pasara.

Su estómago _gruñó _de nuevo, llamando la atención de Loki, quien observó confundido su expresión molesta.

- ¿_**Mami**_ está enojada? - preguntó con su voz infantil. Darcy se congeló.

¿La acababa de llamar _mami_?

x

x

x

Las duchas frías se estaban haciendo demasiado comunes para su gusto, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Las reacciones de su cuerpo alrededor de Darcy no eran normales. Siempre había sido capaz de resistir una cara bonita (y cuerpos de infarto), ya que era parte de las condiciones para poder realizar misiones encubierto y no fallar por deslices, o porque su cuerpo no quisiera cooperar con él.

Pero con esta chica era diferente. No lograba entender por qué, pero lo _calentaba _más de lo que jamás lo había _calentado _una mujer antes. Si fuera otra la situación, hubiera actuado rápidamente para liberar toda esta tensión entre las piernas de la chica en cuestión, para luego hacer una retirada estratégica, pero caballerosa.

Pero Darcy era distinta. No era una _femme fatale_ como las que solía encontrar en sus _trabajos_, ni una de las chicas que solía levantar en bares tras su misiones y que (al igual que él) sólo buscaban algo de gran sexo casual para eliminar el estrés.

Darcy era una mujer con aires de niña. No le gustaba seguir órdenes (hacía rabietas cada vez que en SHIELD le ordenaban hacer algo que no quería), adoraba gastar bromas a los agentes (en especial a quienes le desagradan) y, definitivamente, no sabía cómo vestirse para seducir.

Pero ese aire infantil era absolutamente adorable, igual que la sonrisa que daba cada vez que él respondía de forma ingeniosa ante las locuras que decía. O la forma en que se manchaba por completo cuando se metía en la cocina para hacer alguno de los dulces o galletas que su abuela le había enseñado a cocinar. Sin olvidar la forma en que animaba a los protagonistas de alguna película cuando comenzaban a combatir a la horda de zombies que los perseguía...

Clint detuvo su tren de pensamientos ante una sorprendente revelación: Darcy le gustaba.

Oh, mierda.

x

x

x

Algo no estaba bien con Tony.

La primera hora del vuelo la había pasado observando algo en su tablet con mucha concentración. Realizó algunas anotaciones y dio instrucciones en voz baja a Jarvis, para luego sentarse a observar las nubes por su ventana. Ni siquiera había tocado el cóctel que la sobrecargo había dejado frente a él.

- El Hombre de Hierro parece algo abstraído esta tarde, ¿sabes que problema pueda acongojar su mente para mostrarse tan preocupado? - evidentemente, Lady Sif había notado también la extraña actitud de su compañero de viaje. Steve simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Tony es una _rareza _por sí mismo. Aunque recuerdo haber visto que mantuvo una larga conversación con Pepper hasta poco antes de que abordáramos el avión. Si consideramos el cambio de nuestro destino original, pueden haber problemas con algunos de los negocios que va a revisar en Chile. O al menos eso es lo que creo - su respuesta intentaba desviar la atención de la asgardiana sobre Tony. No sólo lo había visto conversar con Pepper: había alcanzado a escuchar lo suficiente para saber que había un problema en la oficina de monitoreo en Chile.

Pero la información que Coulson les había entregado antes del viaje indicaba que _nada extraño _ocurría en ese lugar.

¿Qué podía estar ocultando Tony que lo tuviera tan preocupado?

x

x

x

Pese a ser un niño, Loki sabía que algo extraño pasaba con los dos adultos que se sentaban junto a él en la mesa. Tanto Clint como Darcy se acomodaron frente a sus platos comiendo en silencio, sin intercambiar miradas y apenas prestándole la suficiente atención para cortar su carne y ayudarlo a comer.

Descubrir que Darcy le _gustaba _era toda una revelación para el halcón. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido así. ¿Fue durante su entrenamiento en SHIELD?, ¿antes de su primera misión?, ¿o antes de que Coulson lo tomara para convertirlo en uno de los activos más importantes de la agencia?

Durante años lo suyo con las mujeres era completamente físico. Encuentra a alguien, revuélcate, haz una retirada estratégica, y olvídalo. Dos o tres veces había visto a una chica más de una vez, más que nada por la _alta calidad _de cada encuentro con ellas. Sólo una vez cometió el error de enredarse con una agente: demasiadas oportunidades para encontrarse en los pasillos convirtieron la situación en casi un _sueño de matrimonio._ Al menos por parte de la chica.

Como todo agente de SHIELD tenía un serio problema con las emociones. En especial las del tipo _romántico_. Y ahora, al descubrir que esta _niña _se le había metido dentro, entre maratones de cine clase B y galletas caseras, no sabía como actuar.

Ignorando el dilema de su compañero de residencia, los pensamientos de Darcy se encaminaban por otros rumbos, dando muchas vueltas y desvíos que, finalmente, llegaban al mismo lugar.

Loki le había dicho _mami_.

Cualquier dios que pudiera existir en el cielo (o en cualquier plano alterno en donde vivieran) sabía que ella no era material para madre. Era torpe, apenas si lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar de ella misma, sin contar que era bastante infantil y adoraba jugar bromas y molestar a los demás.

Obviamente, este pequeño dios en la Tierra pensaba distinto.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que realmente la mortificaba. Si Loki había decidido que ella era su _mami_, ¿entonces su _papi _era...?

- _**Papi**__, ¿puedo quedar Tony?_ - Le preguntó el pequeño a Clint, quien se atragantó con la comida mientras Darcy los miraba a ambos con espanto.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez - _salud mental Clint, mantener la salud mental es lo principal _- pensó mientras se repetía la frase (ignorando a propósito la primera parte) para darle sentido.

- Ok... ¿quieres que deje que te quedes con Tony? - Loki asintió con energía - bien... ¿quien es Tony? - el pequeño metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar algo y mostrárselo.

El grito de Darcy fue registrado por los sistemas del cercano Observatorio Paranal, en donde fueron almacenados como parte (inusual) de la interferencia recibida durante el monitoreo de un lejano sistema solar binario.

x

x

x

Volstagg y Hogun se movían inquietos al sentir el poder en el ambiente. Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow, se mantuvo a una distancia razonable, dividiendo su atención entre la gente del pequeño poblado chino donde habían llegado y el objeto que habían colocado en un altar.

Bruce Banner se acercó con precaución al pedestal. Sacándose los anteojos, pasó una mano entre sus cabellos, incapaz de ocultar su desconcierto y preocupación.

- Bruce, ¿puedes confirmar que eso es...?

- Llama a Coulson - la interrumpió - necesitamos un equipo de extracción de inmediato, antes de que alguien más se entere de esto.

Sobre el pedestal, como si respaldara sus palabras, el Tesseract brilló con más intensidad

x

x

x

La vida es una perra con un sentido del humor retorcido.

Un año atrás él, bajo el control de Loki y su cetro, abordaba a la fuerza el Helicarrier para liberar al dios y permitirle desatar a Hulk dentro de la nave. Hoy el mismo dios, convertido en un infante, lo había convertido en su _padre_.

_Ironía_ comenzaba a tener un nuevo significado, pensó mientras soltaba a la pequeña lagartija varios metros lejos de la casa.

¿Y cómo demonios consiguió capturar al animalejo, de todos modos? De haberlo conseguido durante el viaje que hizo temprano con Darcy a Taltal, de seguro hubiese recibido una llamada de emergencia para lidiar con el ataque de pánico que hubiese sufrido la pobre chica (¿cuál es el problema de las mujeres y los insectos y animales rastreros?). Y una vez en casa, el pequeño no había salido en casi todo el día.

Lo mejor sería que revisara cada rincón de la casa para evitar cualquier _invasión _de criaturas no deseadas, pero altamente atractivas para el pequeño.

- _¡Papi, película con mami! ¡Película, película, película! _- Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar a la casa, ignorando los gritos de Loki. El día había resultado demasiado intenso para su gusto.

Darcy le gustaba. Lo más incómodo: lo ponía _duro _cada vez que la miraba. Lo más extraño: aún no tenía _sexo caliente y sudoroso_ con ella, y ya tenían un pequeño. Claro que él los había adoptado a ellos, pero el final era el mismo.

La vida era una condenada perra.


	6. Capítulo 5

Luego de bañar y acostar a Loki, Darcy se sentó en el sofá junto a Clint, quien había cambiado la película Disney que (para su disgusto) habían puesto para que viera el pequeño, por una de sus favoritas: Brain Dead.

- Gracias por sacar esa _cosa _de la casa - le dijo cerrando los ojos, su mueca mostrando desagrado ante el recuerdo de la _mascota _de Loki - ¿De donde demonios _sacó _ese bicho?

- Ni idea, mañana revisaré por si hubiera algún lugar por donde se colara, aunque lo dudo - Darcy se estremeció ante la idea de agujeros ocultos en donde sucias alimañas ingresaran a su cuarto... _Gatitos y arcoiris, Darcy, gatitos y arcoiris _- ¿Cómo es posible que seas capaz de ver las películas más sangrientas del cine gore, y le tengas miedo a una pobre lagartija?

- Prefiero enfrentarme a una horda de zombies hambrientos que a esas alimañas rastreras. Sé que es raro pero... - Darcy se estremeció visiblemente - no van conmigo - Clint sofocó una risa, mientras se acomodaba para mirar de forma más directa a la chica.

- Ok _**mami**_, es hora de que hablemos seriamente sobre este asunto que tenemos en nuestras manos - con una mueca tras escuchar su nuevo apodo, le dio su mejor mirada de _ya hablamos de esto_ mientras soltaba un suspiro dramático - No me mires así nena, nos metiste en un lío al decidir (unilateralmente, y arrastrándome por medio del chantaje) que no debíamos informar sobre Loki, pero ahora que varios equipos han encontrado _cosas _en las zonas en donde las otras tormentas fueron registradas, es muy probable que tengamos algunas visitas próximamente.

- Espera, espera... ¿encontraron qué, cuándo te enteraste y por qué yo no sabía nada?- Clint sonrió ante la pregunta hecha casi sin respirar. Esta era la Darcy que le gustaba.

Oh si, lo tenía realmente mal.

- Recibí un mensaje mientras acostabas a Loki. Bruce y un equipo encontraron el Tesseract en China - el rostro de ambos mostraba la misma expresión de malestar. Esa maldita cosa sólo había traído problemas. - Thor y la doctora Foster encontraron en Indonesia algún artefacto asgardiano del que no han hablado mucho. Y sé que Tony debe venir a _nuestra unidad _después de revisar si hay algo _interesante _en México.

- Mierda, mierdamierdamierda...

- Exactamente.

- Ok, creo que podemos manejarlo. Es decir, es Tony ¿verdad? No creo que nos sea demasiado difícil organizarnos de alguna manera de evitar una catástrofe cuando descubra a Loki.

- Asumes que SHIELD lo enviará sólo...

- Asumes que Tony permitirá que lo envíen con un equipo de _men in black_.

- Buen punto - Clint fijó la mirada en la pantalla (el padre McGruder pateaba traseros en el cementerio) mientras pensaba. Si Tony llegaba solo (incluso si lo acompañara Pepper), podrían manejar la situación. Pero si llegaba un equipo completo de SHIELD... ¿cómo iban a explicar que habían mantenido a un _reducido _Loki con ellos, sin informar a nadie?

Estaba muerto. Fury lo enviaría en _misión diplomática_ a Hell después de esto.

x

x

x

Jane veía a Thor, de pie en medio de la pista de aterrizaje del Helicarrier. Desde que el equipo de extracción los llevara a la nave, había sido imposible acercarse a él.

Esa _cosa _que encontraron en Indonesia (una especie de _cofre mágico_, según lo que entendió de la explicación de Fandral), estaba ubicada ahora en una sala reforzada, junto al Tesseract. Ambos objetos había desaparecido hacía unos seis meses desde Asgard junto a otros artefactos de gran poder.

Y Loki.

Thor parecía creer que la presencia de estos artefactos en la Tierra era una señal de que su hermano aún estaba vivo. Sólo tenía que buscarlo.

Y evitar que SHIELD lo encontrara primero.

x

x

x

Había contactado a Pepper en cuanto llegaron a la capital en la madrugada. Ya listo para su reunión de negocios sólo esperaba que Steve y la guerrera asgardiana se asearan y refrescaran tras el viaje, mientras observaba con diversión las últimas imágenes recibidas desde el centro de monitoreo.

Era TAN divertido ver al halcón _babear _por la pequeñ asistente. ¿Dónde quedó todo ese entrenamiento de súper agente secreto? Porque el pobre hombre no hacía nada bien el trabajo de disimular su atracción por la chica. Por suerte Darcy era demasiado inocente (¿o torpe?) para notarlo.

Aunque también era necesario considerar el _trabajo extra _que tenía la chica y que se llevaba casi toda su atención.

Era una pena que SHIELD sólo colocara micrófonos en la sala de monitoreo, porque el grito de Darcy al ver la lagartija que escondía el pequeño debió ser de tipo _épico_. Y lo que sea que dijo el chico durante la cena debió ser lo suficientemente divertido como para almacenarlo para _usos posteriores,_ a juzgar por los rostros de ambos _cuidadores_.

Había capturado varias imágenes de la expresión de Clint mientras veían una película Disney en la noche. También tenía varias de Darcy haciendo un desastre junto al niño con las acuarelas que había traído en la mañana. Aunque la mejor era, sin duda alguna, la foto que le envió a Pepper (y que ella había adorado) del chiquillo quedándose dormido sobre el (incómodo) agente en el sofá.

Tenía una gran cantidad de excelente material para _chantaje_. Ahora sólo tenía que idear una forma de evitar los problemas cuando SHIELD se diera cuenta que su sistema de seguridad había sido hackeado (otra vez). Y otra forma de evitarle problemas a ese par por haber ocultado la presencia del mocoso.

De Steve y Sif se preocuparía después. Cuando llegaran a la casa con ese par.

Se aseguró de que Jarvis estuviera atento para sacar fotos de sus expresiones al ver al pequeño Loki.

Oh si, este viaje se ponía cada vez mejor.

x

x

x

Loki miró a su _mami _por varios minutos, asegurándose de que estaba bien dormida antes de salir de la cama. El sol apenas asomaba por la cordillera, y él estaba seguro que dormiría por mucho más tiempo.

Abrazando su muñeco de Hulk entró a la cocina. Sabía que _mami _había guardado casi todos los dulces en los muebles de arriba, pero había visto a papi esconder algunas galletas en un gabinete cerca del refrigerador. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero por más que tiraba de ella no se movió ni un milímetro.

Le puso a la puerta su mejor expresión de cachorrito (esa que le ayudaba a conseguir lo que quisiera de su _mami_), pero no le hizo caso. Con un puchero le dio un golpe con el muñeco, pero tampoco pareció afectar a la _molesta _puerta.

Se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, con un puchero, lágrimas asomando de sus ojos. - _Quiero galletas _- dijo con voz quebrada apoyando las manos en el mueble. Una tenue luz verde surgió de sus dedos, luego de lo cual se escuchó un suave 'click', y la puerta se abrió. Con una enorme sonrisa se asomó dentro del mueble, sacó un par de paquetes de galletas de chocolate y salió de la cocina.

Se fue hasta la sala con las máquinas llenas de lucecitas en donde _mami _guardaba sus juguetes. Sacó sus plastilinas de la caja, y al tratar de sacar su arco y sus flechas junto a su colección de muñequitos de Avengers, se dio cuenta que sus bracitos no alcanzaban para cargar con todo más las galletas. Tiró las cosas al suelo haciendo otro puchero, mientras buscaba en la sala algo que lo ayudara a llevar todas sus cosas.

Junto al sofá donde solía sentarse su _papi _durante la tarde encontró una caja de plástico grande llena de papeles. Sacó todas las hojas y las dejó por el piso, y llenó la caja con sus juguetes, sus galletas y encima de todo, su muñeco de Hulk. Arrastró la caja, con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido para despertar a sus _papis_, y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada.

Cuando llegó frente a ella la observó, pensando en que podría darle los mismos problemas que la puerta de la cocina. Recordando lo que había hecho para abrir la otra, apoyó sus manos en la madera y pensó fuertemente en abrirla. Nuevamente la luz verde rodeó sus dedos para luego cubrir la puerta, que se abrió sin ningún sonido. Con una enorme sonrisa, arrastró la caja hacia el patio.

Se acomodó cerca del único (pequeño) árbol en el patio, acomodó sus juguetes, rompió hasta abrir un paquete de galletas, y comenzó a jugar como cualquier niño: cavando agujeros en la tierra, creando fortalezas con piedras y ramas, comiendo galletas con las manos sucias...

Cuando tenía medio armada su pequeña ciudad, y se preparaba para que su _poderoso _Hulk salvara a los _pobres _Avengers de los _horribles _monstruos de barro, algo pequeño y oscuro se arrastró hacia él...

x

x

x

Tony Stark había sido recibido por el presidente del país hacía pocos minutos. Mientras ambos hombres posaban ante las cámaras e iniciaban su conversación de negocios, Steve se dedicó a revisar el móvil que su compañero había dejado con él para no ser interrumpido durante su importante reunión.

En cualquier otro momento o situación, él jamás habría hecho algo así. Pero la actitud de Tony y el notorio interés por mantener en secreto lo que estaba ocurriendo en la oficina en el norte llamaban demasiado su atención. Mientras Sif mantenía una animada conversación con el jefe de seguridad del presidente (ella interesada por conocer más sobre los métodos de combate y seguridad midgardiana, él obviamente interesado en la guerrera extranjera), se sentó lejos del resto de la gente en la habitación, y comenzó a navegar dentro de lo poco que conocía del moderno equipo móvil marca Stark.

Reviso el gestor de archivo, esperando poder encontrar algún documento, o al menos alguna imagen que le diera una pista, pero el hombre obviamente era celoso con la información que almacenaba, y la protegía con algunas contraseñas que Steve no tendría tiempo de adivinar. Se movió hacia los contactos y últimas llamadas, y encontró una llamada realizada a Pepper junto con el envío de un archivo.

Era una fotografía. Algo simple: Darcy y Clint sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, obviamente viendo una película...

… con un pequeño niño cómodamente dormido sobre el halcón.

La distancia en la que se ubicaba la cámara y la posición del niño hacían imposible poder distinguir mucho del pequeño. Obviamente la presencia de este niño era lo que escondían Tony y Pepper, pero ¿por qué?

x

x

x

Sin abrir los ojos, Darcy intentó alcanzar a Loki con su mano, extrañando la cercanía del pequeño al dormir. Al no sentir nada en la cama se sentó, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Loki no estaba en su cama. Loki no estaba en su pieza.

_Loki no estaba._

Respiró un par de veces para tratar de mantener la calma y no caer en pánico. Quizás sólo se había levantado para ir al baño. O por algo a la cocina. O por su juguetes a la sala...

Tras ponerse unas sandalias entró al baño en su cuarto. Al no encontrarlo ahí se dirigió a la cocina, en donde encontró uno de los gabinetes inferiores abiertos, con algunos paquetes de galletas escondidos (seguramente por Clint) en ese lugar. Cerrando la puerta del gabinete salió de la cocina y pasó por la sala de estar. Cuando entró a la sala de monitoreo...

Faltaban varios juguetes de Loki. Y la caja en la que guardaban los registros de las tormentas más grandes: los papeles estaban arrugados y desparramados por todo el piso.

Regresó a la sala mientras comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Dónde demonios podría meterse un niño de 3 años?

La puerta de entrada estaba abierta.

Darcy salió, asustada de que pudiera perderse en el desierto que los rodeaba.

Lo encontró sentado entre la tierra, los muñequitos de Avengers medio enterrados a su alrededor, y su muñeco de Hulk sentado frente a él. Se acercó silenciosamente y se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces acá afuera cariño?

- _Juego con Natasha y Hulk_ - Darcy observó la figura de Black Widow, semienterrada bastante lejos del niño.

- ¿Y donde esta Natasha? Porque yo sólo veo a Hulk acá sentado contigo - el pequeño levantó sus manos para mostrarle algo pequeño y oscuro...

Clint saltó de la cama, tras ser despertado por el grito de horror más impresionante que jamás había escuchado.


	7. Capítulo 6

Clint había notado que Loki tenía tres _caras de cachorrito _distintas_: _una para salir de problemas, otra para lograr las cosas que quería, y otra para pedir perdón. La que tenía ahora era una mezcla entre la primera y la tercera, con grandes ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, un puchero de nivel tres y un sollozo contenido.

No podía más que sentir pena por el pequeño. Todo lo que esté vivo y se mueva llama la atención de los niños lo suficiente como para querer jugar con ellos. Él mismo recordaba haberle dado más de un dolor de cabeza a su mentor por ese tema, y eso que era bastante más grande que Loki cuando llegó al circo.

Y no era su culpa que estuvieran en medio del desierto, y que los únicos animales que pudieran encontrar fueran del tipo que aterraban a Darcy. Como _Tony la lagartija._..

O _Natasha el alacrán._

Tenían suerte de que en esa zona aquellos bichos no eran realmente peligrosos, aunque eso no daba ningún consuelo a Darcy. Ella estaba encerrada en su baño dándose la tercera ducha consecutiva, mientras a él le tocaba regañar _su pequeño_.

Y no tenía corazón para hacer eso. Sólo ver su _expresión de cachorrito abandonado_...

Suspirando, tomó al pequeño en brazos y lo llevó a su propio baño. Ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con Darcy y su fobia a los _bichos_.

x  
x  
x

Bruce intentaba no mostrar la inquietud que sentía. Volvían al Helicarrier tras su búsqueda en Myanmar, con uno de los objetos menos favoritos de él...

El cetro de Loki.

Sus compañeros asgardianos no se veían más felices que él, aunque no sabía si era por el objeto, o por la posibilidad que presentaba.

Loki estaba vivo. Al menos eso era lo que todos comenzaban a creer. El problema ahora era descubrir dónde, en qué condiciones y por qué se mantenía oculto.

Fury tenía a Jane Foster trabajando junto al doctor Selvig en la mejora de una habitación protegida para los artefactos asgardianos que encontraran, pero aún nadie había hablado abiertamente de la posibilidad de encontrar al hermano de Thor, y sobre lo que harían con él. Muchas personas aún guardaban mucho rencor hacia el asgardiano, por lo que su futuro era bastante incierto si SHIELD ponía sus manos sobre él.

Bruce maldijo la inmunidad que el otro tipo le daba sobre toda clase de medicamentos. Tenía ya una jaqueca de tamaño Hulk que no veía que terminara muy pronto.

x  
x  
x

- No hay excusa Clint. No puedes dejar dulces al alcance del niño, demasiada azúcar puede hacerle mal, sin contar que lo tendremos saltando sobre las paredes toda el día si vuelve a encontrar tu _tesoro escondido_.

- Deja de hacer escándalo mujer. En primer lugar, aún en la situación actual Loki sigue siendo un asgardiano, dudo que un poco de azúcar extra le haga daño. En segundo, dejé el gabinete cerrado con llave, por lo que es impos...

- ¡No me vengas con cuentos! Cuando entré en la cocina estaba _abierto_, dejando ver todas las galletas que escondiste.

- Pues no sé de qué hablas porque yo lo dejé cerrado. Además, mira quien viene a cuestionarme, si no hubieses dejado la entrada abierta anoche después de tu _escapada _para fumar, el no hubiese salido al patio a _cazar bichos._

- ¡Yo la cerré! No iba a dejar que una de esas... _cosas _que se arrastran afuera entrara por cualquier rendija. LA-PUERTA-ESTABA-CERRADA.

- Cerrada mi trasero, ¿acaso crees que se abrió por arte de magi...

Clint miró a Darcy. Darcy miró a Clint.

Ambos miraron a Loki, que hacía levitar a Iron Man sobre la ciudad que había construido con legos.

- Oh mierda...

x  
x  
x

- Comida primero, luego nos vamos.

- Tony, no creo que debamos perder más...

- Comida primero, luego nos vamos - Steve quería seguir discutiendo, pero su propio estómago protestó por la falta de alimento.

Durante las reuniones de Tony había intentado obtener más información sobre aquel niño, pero todos los equipos del empresario estaban protegidos con fuertes contraseñas, y no confiaba en Jarvis lo suficiente como para pedirle información sin que la IA informara a su compañero.

Tras descender del avión en Antofagasta, calculaba que aún tenían varias horas de viaje por tierra hasta la oficina de monitoreo. Eso obviamente los obligaría a quedarse durante la noche en dicha casa, y con el Helicarrier cerca de Australia, tenían pocas posibilidades de una _extracción segura _por parte de Shield en caso de encontrarse con problemas en su destino.

Mientras se dirigían al restaurante pensó en comentar sus inquietudes con Sif. Sin importar lo que Tony ocultaba, era probable que necesitara su apoyo ante lo que pudieran encontrar cuando llegaran con Clint y Darcy.

x  
x  
x

Después del almuerzo Clint había sacado a Loki al pequeño patio que tenían detrás de la casa para que jugara. Durante el tiempo que lo mantuvieron en observación tras ver su _pequeño _truco de magia en la mañana, había demostrado de ser capaz de usar su _poder _de forma muy básica, más que nada como un apoyo a sus juegos infantiles. Parecía una reacción instintiva de su magia ante sus deseos más que un uso consciente. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Por ahora.

Se las arregló para acomodar una silla bajo la sombra un pequeño toldo que habían colocado en el patio y poder leer con tranquilidad mientras vigilaba al pequeño, quien jugaba con sus muñecos de Avengers bajo uno de los pocos árboles de la propiedad.

El último mensaje recibido de SHIELD hablaba del descubrimiento del cetro que Loki usó durante su fallido intento de conquistar el planeta. Viéndolo ahora jugar de forma inocente, era difícil imaginar que era la misma persona que causó tanto dolor. Que arrastró tantos horrores entre los hombres que esclavizó con el cetro.

Que lo mantuvo prisionero en su propia mente, obligándolo a herir a quienes apreciaba.

Durante mucho tiempo lo había odiado. Recordaba las largas noches de insomnio que sufrió, por temor a las pesadillas que lo atacaban cada noche. Los intentos de borrar el dolor que produjo el control del cetro sobre su mente, en el suave cuerpo de anónimas voluntarias levantadas en algún bar.

Fue ese odio, ese dolor, esas pesadillas, los que lo llevaron a empuñar su arma cuando encontraron al pequeño en el olvidado pueblo salitrero. Aún en su cuerpo infantil esa antigua aura de poder característica lo rodeaba. Venganza era lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

La ironía de la vida nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, pensaba mientras veía a Darcy acercarse al pequeño para acompañarlo en sus juegos bajo el árbol. Dos meses atrás luchaba con sus demonios, intentando desterrarlos con la _ayuda _de la hija de su jefe. Hoy, estaba encerrado en medio de la nada junto a una muchacha que lo volvía loco (y a quien había considerado _insignificante _al conocerla en Nuevo México), _criando _a la versión miniatura del megalomaníaco que había destrozado su mente en su intento de gobernar el mundo.

Clint gimió. Su vida sería un infierno cuando Tony se enterara.

x  
x  
x

Tony Stark no era tonto.

Una afirmación bastante redundante para cualquiera que supiera algo del multimillonario, pero necesaria de hacer.

Había notado la curiosidad del Capi durante el largo vuelo desde Nueva York. También notó un leve cambio en su actitud luego de las horas de reunión con el presidente de este país, y no fue difícil descubrir que había dado vueltas dentro de su celular durante ese rato.

Bien, Steve sabía sobre el pequeño visitante que Darcy y Clint tenían en casa. Aunque lo había visto mantener una conversación con la asgardiana antes de comenzar el viaje hacia Taltal, no podía estar seguro de que tuviera alguna idea sobre la identidad del niño, pero sí era obvio que estaban medianamente preparados para la sorpresa que los esperaba.

- Jarvis

- _Señor... _- la voz de la IA sonó en su bluetooth.

- ¿Alguna novedad desde la oficina de monitoreo?

_- Ninguna señor. La situación parece ser lo suficientemente normal para dos adultos y un niño. Aunque quizás el hecho de que el pequeño sea capaz de usar (si me permite la palabra) 'magia' a nivel básico puede ser considerado como algo digno de atención._

¡Magia! Genial. Esto se ponía mejor a cada minuto. No podía esperar a llegar y sorprender a ese par.

- Jarvis

- _Señor..._

- Asegúrate de hacer todo lo posible para que SHIELD no recupere el control del sistema de seguridad de la casa. Y de encriptar toda la información recolectada y almacenarla en sistemas de respaldo donde no puedan llegar.

_- ¿Algo más, señor?_

- Deja un mensaje a Pepper para que esté conectada en el momento en que lleguemos. Creo que será un espectáculo que no querrá perderse.

x  
x  
x

Clint había olvidado cuán divertida podía ser una comida, hasta que Loki llegó a aquella casa. Después de la cena, mientras comían un poco de helado con salsa de chocolate, tuvo una fuerte discusión con Darcy, que el pequeño terminó al bañarlos a ambos con la espesa salsa, para luego iniciar una pequeña guerra con los helados.

Curiosamente, sólo él y Darcy terminaron cubiertos con el postre.

Tras salir de la ducha, se puso sus pantalones y sacó una de sus camisetas sin siquiera mirarla. Salió de su habitación, descalzo, tratando de adivinar que tortura Disney habían preparado Loki y Darcy para él esta noche, cuando sintió el muy reconocible sonido de una camioneta acercándose.

Haciendo una seña a la chica para que mantuviera al pequeño en silencio, tomó su arma que escondía detrás del televisor y salió de la casa.

Cuando vio a Tony, Steve y Sif bajar del vehículo, supo que estaba jodido.

- Hey Clint, ¿como andan las cosas por acá?

- Tony, ¿que demonios hacen aquí?

- Nada, andábamos por el barrio y decidimos pasar a saludar - respondió con una sonrisa arrogante. Clint resistió el impulso de dispararle y guardó su arma en la cintura del pantalón mientras esperaba a que sus amigos se acercaran a la vivienda.

De pronto, un fuerte grito femenino se escuchó dentro de la casa.

Los cuatro se precipitaron dentro, encontrando a una aterrada Darcy subida en el sofá gritando, con un pequeño de cabellos negros mirándola con tristeza. Sif se congeló, reconociéndolo.

Cuando los vio entrar, el pequeño corrió hacia ellos y abrazó las piernas de Clint.

- _Papi, mami no quiere quedar Steve_- Clint le dio una mirada confundida mientras trataba de descifrar lo que quería decir, ignorando la expresión divertida de Tony. Luego de unos segundo se agachó frente al pequeño.

- _Mami no quiere que me quede con Steve_ - lo corrigió, ante lo cual Loki asintió con ganas. - Ok... ¿quien es _Steve_?

El pequeño, sonriendo, sacó un pequeño ratón de su bolsillo, mientras otro fuerte grito femenino se escuchó desde el sofá.

Minutos después Clint se alejaba unos metros de la casa para liberar al pequeño _Steve _en el mismo lugar en que previamente había liberado a _Tony _(la lagartija) y _Natasha _(el alacrán).

Era oficial. Loki necesitaba un gatito.

* * *

Saludos a mi lectoras fieles :D. El otro día andaba algo aburrida, y como mi bloqueo de autor no me ayudaba a escribir, me puse a armar un plano para la casa en donde Darcy y Clint viven en esta parte del fic. Pueden ver las imágenes en el siguiente enlace (quiten los espacios):

goo . gl / 9WdKP


	8. Capítulo 7

- ¡Es peligroso!

- ¡ES UN NIÑO!

- ¡No es un niño! Es el hombre que intentó tomar tu mundo a la fuerza. ¿Realmente crees que puedes confiar en él?

- Thor dijo que su padre lo había liberado de la influencia de Thanos antes de que este atacara Asgard.

- Loki es _el amo de los trucos y las mentiras_, no puedes confiar en él, no puedes confiar en nada de lo que diga o haga...

- Tus problemas personales no cuentan aquí, no es culpa de Loki que Thor prefiera a Jane sobre ti...

- ¡Darcy! - El veneno en la acusación de la chica sorprendió a Clint. Para muchos era obvio que la asgardiana tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia Thor, pero nadie jamás había hecho ningún comentario. Ahora, ambas mujeres se miraban con furia tras el comentario.

Con toda la sabiduría que la conciencia evolutiva había colocado en los hombres, Steve y Tony se mantenían al margen de la discusión entre ambas mujeres. Tony, como era de esperar, se había acomodado en un de los sofás y conversaba con Pepper sobre la situación, mientras se aseguraba de tener el mejor lugar de la casa para disfrutar del espectáculo en caso de que se desatara una _pelea de gatas._

Steve prefería evaluar la situación antes de emitir juicios. Por esa razón había terminado sentado en el suelo junto al pequeño, _jugando _con sus plastilinas y legos. Si tuviera que hacer un juicio rápido, no dudaría en decir que Loki era realmente un niño.

Sintiendo la tensión entre las mujeres, el pequeño se alejó de Steve y abrazó las piernas de Darcy.

- _Mami, no enoje_ - La sonrisa de Tony al escucharlo podría iluminar una ciudad, mientras el rostro de Darcy cambiaba de color rápidamente y Clint trataba de desaparecer sin mucho éxito.

- Quizás _mami _debería pedirle ayuda a _papi _para _relajarse _- oh si, el infierno personal del halcón comenzaba a desatarse - Sin embargo ya es bastante tarde, por lo que creo que es buena idea que Loki se vaya a la cama, luego de que discutamos algunas cosas _papi _y _mami _pueden ir a acompañarlo también.

- ¿Qué demonios estás tramando Stark? - Clint le preguntó, entendiendo hacia dónde iban las ideas del hombre. Tony le respondió con otra de sus sonrisas patentadas, levantándose del sofá y arrodillándose junto al pequeño.

- Dime Loki, ¿acaso _mami _y _papi _no duermen juntos? - le preguntó con una perfecta expresión de incredulidad. El pequeño negó con la cabeza, para luego observar fijamente a sus padres.

- _¿Mami y papi duermen? _- el rostro de Darcy llegó a un rojo de características épicas, mientras Clint dirigió su mirada al cielo y rogaba en silencio a cualquier dios para que lo liberara de su sufrimiento.

- Muy maduro Tony - le regañó Steve, aunque en el fondo se divertía con la vergüenza de sus compañeros. En especial con la de Clint.

- En una cosa si tiene razón: Loki debe irse a la cama - dijo Darcy mientras se agachaba para tomar al pequeño en brazos, el que escapó hacia Steve.

- _¡No, Gremlins, quiero película!_ - gritó mientras daba vueltas alrededor del rubio con Darcy detrás de él. Después de unos minutos de esta huída, Clint se acercó y, levantando al pequeño, lo cargó sobre su hombro y se dirigió a su habitación - ¡Nooooooo, no quierooooo! - lloraba mientras lo entraban al cuarto y Darcy iba por su pijama.

Luego de unos minutos de pelea para acostar al pequeño, Darcy se quedó con él para intentar calmarlo leyéndole una historia, mientras Clint volvía a la sala y se sentaba junto al Capi bajo la atenta y sonriente mirada de Tony. Sif se mantuvo de pie observando a los tres hombres.

- Loki debe ser devuelto a Asg...

- No - la negativa de Clint fue absoluta, lo que sorprendió a sus compañeros - Si todo fuese una farsa, el equipo puede decidir las acciones a realizar. Pero si efectivamente, lo que sea que sucediese _allá arriba _lo convirtiera en un niño...

- ¿Acaso ya te encariñaste con el chico y quieres convertirte realmente en su papi? No imaginaba ese lado paternal tuyo, Clint - se burló Tony, ganándose una mirada oscura de Steve. Clint sólo hizo una mueca antes de responder.

- Puede que esté equivocado... pero he pensado en el tema estos días. Lo que sea que vivió Loki al crecer en Asgard, directa o indirectamente lo guiaron al camino que lo llevó finalmente a la locura. Pero si realmente se convirtió en un niño, quizás...

- Una crianza más _normal _pueda ser beneficiosa, para todos - terminó Steve. Tony se mostró de acuerdo con la afirmación. Sif observó a los tres aún más molesta.

- ¿Normal? Loki fue criado como un príncipe de Asgard, ¿osan creer que pueden dar una crianza mejor que la que le ha dado la familia real?

- Cuida tus palabras asgardiana - ahora Tony era quien estaba molesto - puede que seamos _simples mortales_ ante tus ojos, pero aparentemente somo más capaces de ver nuestros errores y aceptarlos que ustedes, o al menos esa es la impresión que nos dan. Loki resintió el vivir _bajo la sombra_ de Thor, eso ha sido obvio para todos, y por lo que he visto de ti y de los Tres Guerreros, es casi obvio que ustedes nunca fueron sus amigos, sino más bien lo aceptaron como un _mal necesario_, al venir _dentro del paquete _de la amistad que Thor les daba. Relegado al segundo puesto por centurias y sin amigos verdaderos, ¿realmente crees que ustedes, en su 'oh magnífica' ciudad de oro, pueden mejorar su infancia y juventud, en vez de empeorarla?

- Tony tiene razón - dijo Darcy, al salir del cuarto de Clint - aún con el cariño sincero que puedan tenerle Thor y su madre, volver a crecer en el mismo ambiente, con todos ustedes cerca, puede ser aún peor para él - entró rápidamente a su cuarto y salió con su pijama colgando de sus brazos - Loki nos quiere a mi y a Clint con él para dormir, así que Sif puede dormir en mi cuarto. Tú y Steve tendrán que acomodarse acá con los sofás - sin otra palabra volvió a entrar al cuarto de Clint.

Clint le mostró el cuarto de Darcy a la asgardiana, y luego ayudó a Steve a acomodar los sofás mientras Tony terminaba su llamada fuera de la casa. Sin ganas de jugar al anfitrión preocupado, apenas si se dio tiempo para mostrarles dónde estaba la cocina antes de ir a su propio cuarto.

Darcy ya estaba dormida en su cama, con Loki fuertemente abrazado a ella. Sacando un viejo pantalón de ejercicios, se metió al baño para prepararse de forma rápida antes de acostarse junto al ya acomodado par.

Suspiró mirando al techo. Esa sería una noche muy larga.

x

x

x

Pepper observó su teléfono por varios minutos después de terminar su conversación con Tony. Había escuchado toda la conversación del grupo en Chile (incluyendo las bromas de su "jefe" a ese pobre par de improvisados padres) y lo único en que podía pensar era en los problemas que seguramente Sif (y quizás los otros asgardianos) les darían por querer mantener a Loki en la Tierra, y tratarlo como un niño normal.

- Señorita Potts - la voz de Happy la sacó de sus pensamientos. Llevaba en sus manos una vieja y maltratada caja de cartón.

Habían llegado hacía pocas horas a El Coyote, un pequeño pueblo mexicano cercano a la última tormenta registrada. En menos de una hora había logrado reunirse con varios pequeños emprendedores del sector, interesados en una posible inversión de Industrias Stark en el área turística. Poco le costó saber (tras comentar sobre la investigación hecha por la empresa sobre las tormentas y cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada), que se había encontrado en unas cuevas cercanas un extraño cofre de aspecto antiguo con unas joyas en su interior, que uno de los hombres se había apropiado, supuestamente para venderla en la ciudad.

Tras un par de horas hablando con personas interesadas en el apoyo financiero de Industrias Stark a la educación y salud de la zona (y de comentar sobre la importancia de que cualquier objeto encontrado tras la tormenta debía ser sometido a una severa investigación por expertos), se tomó un par de minutos para hablar con Tony antes de regresar al aeropuerto.

- Un grupo de niños trajo esto, dijo que era para la _investigación _que Industrias Stark estaba realizando.

Pepper recibió la caja, mientras pensaba en algunas medidas extras que implementar en el pequeño poblado como _agradecimiento_. No quería saber cómo los pequeños habían conseguido la caja.

En el interior, un lujoso cofre tallado y recubierto en oro brillaba bajo la luz del pequeño café en el que estaba. En su interior 6 hermosas gemas brillaban intensamente.

Sintiendo cosquillas en su piel por el poder que emanaba de las gemas, Pepper dio gracias al siempre efectivo poder terrenal del dinero.

x

x

x

Coulson observaba la bóveda especialmente reforzada por la doctora Foster y el doctor Banner. En su interior reposaban cuatro de los objetos que habían desaparecido de Asgard hacía un par de meses.

El Tesseract. El cetro de Loki. El Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos. El Guantelete Infinito.

Según Thor, faltaban las 6 joyas que iban incrustadas e el guante dorado.

Según Coulson, faltaba _alguien _que todos creían muerto. Pero él más que nadie sabía que no todo lo que se dice que está muerto permanece en esa condición.

Salió de la bóveda para hablar con el director Fury. No confiaba mucho en Stark, por lo que sería mejor que dirigieran el Helicarrier hacia Chile para investigar qué había sucedido en ese lugar tras la tormenta.

x

x

x

El sonido de un suave golpe despertó a Steve. Se movió incómodo en el sofá, tratando de acomodarse para volver a dormir, cuando otro golpe (algo más fuerte que el anterior), llamó su atención.

Se sentó y observó a Tony, quien estaba despierto acomodado entre los dos sofás más pequeños.

- ¿Sentiste eso?

- Si, viene de la cocina - Tony no terminaba de hablar cuando otro golpe vino desde aquel lugar. Ambos hombres se levantaron y se dirigieron con sigilo a la cocina.

Ahí encontraron al pequeño Loki abriendo las puertas de los gabinetes inferiores. Nada extraño, si no fuese por la sutil neblina verde que rodeaba sus dedos cuando lo hacía. Steve se arrodilló junto a él.

- ¿Qué estás buscando? - Loki volteó a verlo, los ojos llorosos y un puchero grado 3.

- Galletas - sollozó mientras miraba los gabinetes desgarradora tristeza de su expresión amenazó con destruir el temble de ambos adultos.

Tony comenzó a buscar en los gabinetes superiores mientras Steve tomaba en brazos al pequeño Loki.

- Tony, no creo que a Darcy o a Clint les agrade que le demos golosinas a esta hora. Es probable que el azúcar lo mantenga despierto y no los deje dormir.

- Tonterías - respondió el millonario mientras sacaba un paquete de galletas con chips de chocolates. La expresión de Loki se iluminó de inmediato. - Muy bien _enano_, este es el trato: yo te dejo comer un par de galletas, pero tu no le dices nada a tus _papis_, y te vas a acostar en cuanto termines, ¿de acuerdo? - el pequeño asintió con ganas mientras estiraba sus manitos buscando las galletas. Tony le dio una y dejó otra a mano, mientras escondía el resto del paquete entre su ropa.

Una vez que el pequeño terminó sus dos galletas (y que sacudieran toda "prueba" de su ropa) se dirigieron al salón, en donde vieron a un muy dormido Clint salir de su cuarto.

- No les está dando problemas, ¿verdad?

- Nah, estaba buscando galletas en la cocina, pero lo convencimos de que si se iba a dormir tranquilo, le daríamos algunas en la mañana - Clint observó a Tony con sospecha, pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Tomó a Loki de los brazos de Steve para entrar nuevamente a su cuarto.

- ¿Qué crees que opinen en SHIELD cuando se enteren de esto? - preguntó Steve a su compañero mientras se acomodaban nuevamente para dormir.

- No lo sé ni me interesa. Mañana llega un equipo local de técnicos que contraté para que se hagan cargo de la estación. Nosotros (Darcy, Clint y el _enano _incluídos) nos vamos directo a Nueva York. Si hay que lidiar con Fury (o Thor) sobre esto, prefiero hacerlo en mi territorio.


	9. Capítulo 8

Darcy se despertó con la patada que el pequeño Loki le dio al acomodarse entre sus brazos. Sin siquiera abrir los ojos lo acomodó entre sus brazos, para luego acomodarse a sí misma entre los brazos que la rodeaban.

Brazos...

Abrió los ojos, asustada, al darse cuenta de que esos brazos estaban _pegados _a un (muy cómodo y notablemente bien formado) cuerpo que estaba muy pegado a ella a su espalda.

Mierda.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras intentaba recordar en qué momento jugaron a las _acrobacias circenses_ como para maniobrar tan espectacularmente que terminaran en esa posición. La noche anterior se había quedado dormida en una orilla de la cama, y había sentido a Clint acomodarse en el otro lado, dejando a Loki en el centro. En algún momento durante la noche el pequeño pilluelo se escapó, y cuando Clint volvió con él se acomodaron de la misma forma que al iniciar la noche: Darcy, Loki y Clint.

Entonces, ¿cómo y en qué momento terminó ella en el centro de la cama, con Clint fuertemente abrazado a su cintura?

No es que se quejara. Oh, definitivamente no. El cuerpo de Clint exudaba pecado y, desde que habían terminado como _compañeros de trabajo_, había soñado en más de una ocasión en _lamer_ todo ese pecado de su esculpido cuerpo.

Que él pudiera estar de acuerdo era otra cosa. No es que a ella le molestaran los poco más de 15 años de diferencia, pero por lo general los _hombres _(en mayúsculas, negrita y subrayado, para diferenciarlos de los _críos _que solían abordarla en los bares), en especial aquellos con trabajos como los del halcón, no se fijaban en chicas como ella: torpes, desordenadas, nada glamorosas e incapaces de poner un filtro en sus palabras. No, Clint definitivamente parecía más del tipo de mujeres fuertes y seguras de sí mismas, como Natasha, o la espectacular hija del director.

Lo que no le impedía soñar despierta. Una chica puede tener sus fantasías, ¿verdad? Vamos, que seducir a un hombre mayor vestida de colegiala es ya un cliché dentro de los fetiches, pero un clásico que nunca podía fallar, y tener aún en su armario el viejo uniforme de la escuela privada a la que la habían enviado sus padres le permitía tener una ayuda visual en sus fantasías secretas con el halcón...

Ok. Fantasías sexuales mientras dormía abrazada a un niño no era nada sano. Aún si la fuente de aquellas fantasías se apretaba contra su espalda.

Se movió apenas lo suficiente para revisar el reloj en el velador. En una situación normal levantarse a las 7:30 sería considerado el mayor pecado del mundo, pero _necesitaba _escapar de la situación en la que estaba _metida_. El problema era el _cómo_: Loki dormía cómodamente ocupando casi todo su lado de la cama, haciendo imposible un escape sin despertar al pequeño. Y Clint...

¡Oh, cielos! Pasó su otro brazo debajo de su cuerpo para abrazarla a la altura de los hombros, mientras apretaba más el brazo en su cintura. Acomodó la cabeza en el hueco en su cuello y se quedó quieto, con el calmado respirar de un hombre _felizmente _dormido.

Estaba tan _jodida_. Y no en el sentido divertido de la palabra.

x

x

x

Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Tony. Era la única explicación para disfrutar tanto con lo que estaba terminando en esos momentos.

Pepper observó su _obra_. Sabiendo que Tony no dejaría a los chicos a su suerte en Chile, se las arregló para que tuvieran todo lo necesario cuando llegaran.

Había acomodado un piso completo de la torre para su _estadía_. Envió un equipo de mudanza al pequeño departamento de Darcy para traer lo poco que la pobre chica tenía. Luego movió todas las cosas desde el cuarto de Clint, amuebló un cuarto especialmente para el pequeño Loki, y se aseguró de que tuvieran los artículos básicos de sobrevivencia: un enorme televisor que cubría casi toda la pared, junto a un reproductor de blu-ray y un completo equipo de sonido (sin olvidar una extensa colección de películas y música, seleccionada cuidadosamente tras un intenso estudio por parte de Jarvis sobre las preferencias musicales de la _pareja_). Dejó también un par de consolas de juegos, aunque la selección de juegos iba más hacia el lado infantil que hacia los gustos sangrientos de ese especial par.

Conociendo la manía de los hombres por sus _juguetes _conservó la vieja guitarra de Clint, colgándola cuidadosamente en un rincón del cuarto de juegos que adaptó para Loki, pero se dio el gusto de adquirir una guitarra nueva y un par de amplificadores. Su instinto la movió para comprar además una guitarra pequeña, perfecta para un niño.

Una cocina con el mejor equipo disponible y las alacenas llenas completaba el _hogar perfecto_ que había organizado para la _pequeña familia_.

Con una última mirada a su obra, se dirigió al ascensor para volver a su propio piso. Se detuvo por un momento, preguntándose si el hecho de que dejara sólo un cuarto de baño en el piso podría generar problemas a la pareja.

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó por sus labios. Definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Tony.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

x

x

x

Clint se despertó a medias al sentir a Tony hablando desde la sala de estar. El único pensamiento que salió de entre esa bruma mental matutina era sobre la mejor manera de matar al excéntrico millonario por despertarlo de su sueño.

Su _muy cómodo_ sueño.

Tardó medio minuto en darse cuenta de que estaba _fuertemente abrazado_ a un cálido y muy suave cuerpo. Un cuerpo que olía muy bien, y que se sentía pequeño y blando entre sus brazos.

Tardó un minuto completo en darse cuenta de que estaba _fuertemente abrazado_ a Darcy. Quien lo miraba con ojos asustados.

Se alejó tan rápido que cayó de la cama, golpeándose contra el velador y la cómoda junto a la cama. Soltando una maldición se sujetó la cabeza mientras intentaba recuperar el enfoque y que pasara el ligero mareo tras el golpe.

- ¿Estás bien? - Darcy golpeó su frente con su mano ante lo estúpida que era su pregunta.

Un suave golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

- Ehm... ¿está todo bien chicos? Se sintió un golpe bastante feo desde acá - Clint se levantó, sujetando aún su cabeza con una mano mientras abría la puerta. Un Steve algo confundido apareció del otro lado.

- Todo bien Cap, tiendo a despertar mal si algún mal recuerdo se cuela entre mis sueños - mintió mientras masajeaba la zona golpeada. Steve asintió, teniendo bastantes experiencias similares en su memoria como para creer la pequeña mentira de su compañero. Cerrando la puerta suavemente, Clint se tomó un minuto antes de voltear para ver a su _compañera de cuarto_ - No sé si un _lo siento _viene al caso, porque aún estoy tratando de entender cómo terminamos en esta situación.

- Somos dos - respondió Darcy, mientras observaba al pequeño que, pese a todo el ruido, seguía profundamente dormido. Con la boca levemente abierta, los brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus piernas abarcando todo lo que podían abarcar, Loki se había apoderado de la mitad de la cama.

Se veía tan lindo y tierno, hasta podría considerarlo _angelical_... adjetivo que no iba a asociar a él, ya que estaba segura de que, de alguna forma, ese _pequeño dios de las travesuras_ era el culpable del cambio en la distribución de los cuerpos sobre la cama durante la noche.

Aún masajeando su cabeza, Clint tomó algo de ropa desde la cómoda y, dando una última mirada de _disculpa _para la chica, se metió en el baño. Se apoyó en la puerta, incapaz de olvidar lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo de Darcy contra el suyo: sus hermosas caderas contra las suyas, sus generosos pechos acomodados sobre su brazo, el olor de su cabello...

Maldijo mientras se desnudaba y se metía bajo el chorro de agua fría, conteniendo las ganas de _ayudarse _un poco. Tenía que encontrar la forma de alejarse de Darcy antes de que todo se complicara aún más para él.

x

x

x

Steve salió de la casa para dar un vistazo a los hombres que acababan de llegar. Aunque Tony no había comentado nada, era obvio que era el _equipo _que reemplazaría a Clint y Darcy durante las próximas semanas.

Podía entender el por qué (casi) _todos _habían decidido mantener la presencia de Loki en secreto. SHIELD obviamente intentaría controlar todo lo que pudiera relacionarse con el pequeño, lo que definitivamente no sería bueno para _nadie_. Dios de las Mentiras o no, Asgardiano o no, un niño es un niño. La vida (y crianza) de un niño era una de las cosas sagradas que Steve defendería siempre. Sin importar los problemas que enfrentaría, el se pondría del lado de Darcy y Clint en esta situación.

El problema obviamente vendría con Sif. Afortunadamente la asgardiana aún no manejaba bien la tecnología de la Tierra, por lo que le era imposible enviar un mensaje a SHIELD o a Thor. Pero les haría muy difícil el viaje de regreso a casa, y una vez ahí de seguro se las ingeniaría para todas las partes _interesadas _supieran sobre Loki.

Tony se acercó a él tras terminar de conversar con el nuevo equipo de trabajo.

- Sif será un problema - comentó, adivinando sus pensamientos.

- No acá, no durante el viaje, pero una vez que estemos en casa, no será fácil.

- No olvides Cap que estaremos en _nuestro _terreno de juego. Nick puede mover toda la mierda que quiera en su agencia. Thor y su familia pueden hacer lo mismo en Asgard. Pero una vez que estemos en la torre, las reglas las ponemos nosotros. - Clint asintió, formando ya estrategias en su mente.

- Debemos mantenernos firmes con lo que decidimos anoche. Si Loki se ha transformado en un niño por completo, no podemos permitir que lo que pase de aquí en adelante lo lleve a repetir sus actos... - no pudo terminar su idea, porque Tony lo detuvo con un gesto mientras se agachaba junto a él.

- ¡Hola bandido!, ¿tus papás te dejaron salir, o te escapaste? - el pequeño se acercó a ellos lentamente, sin perder de vista a los dos desconocidos que se encontraban de pie junto a su camioneta.

- _Mami _discute con la mujer 'nojada, _papi _está en el baño - Steve sonrió al verlo tomar su mano mientras abrazaba su muñeco de Hulk, siempre observando a los extraños con algo de desconfianza.

- Eso significa que nosotros tendremos que encargarnos del desayuno - Tony se acercó un poco más al pequeño - dime Loki, ¿qué te gustaría comer esta mañana?

- ¡Galletas! - exclamó levantando los brazos, gesto que Tony aprovechó para levantarlo y tomarlo en brazos.

- ¡Perfecto! el tío Tony preparará un delicioso desayuno de galletas mientras el tío Steve le avisa a tus papás que nos vamos en un par de horas - la sonrisa de Loki desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una sincera tristeza

- ¿Te vas?, ¿por qué te vas? - preguntó, mirando a ambos hombres con ojos llorosos. Tony maldijo internamente ante la capacidad del pequeño de desarmarlos con una mirada.

- _Nos vamos,_ chiquillo. Tú, tus papás, Steve, yo y la mujer enojada. Vamos a ir en un aparato graaaaande que vuela, a un lugar mucho más grandes, con más juguetes y más tíos y tías que te quieren conocer - la expresión del pequeño cambió, dándoles una enorme y luminosa sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos a volar?, ¿en el aire?

- ¡Claro que vamos a volar en el aire!, y comeremos galletas y tomaremos helados mientras volamos. - Darcy detuvo su discusión con Sif al verlos entrar. Se acercó a ellos con la intención de tomar a Loki en sus brazos, antes de preguntarle a Tony de qué vuelo estaba hablando.

- ¿Y Bruce puede venir con nosotros? - Darcy se detuvo junto a Steve, un mal presentimiento corriendo a lo largo de su columna.

- ¿Bruce? - Tony observó el muñeco de Hulk en los brazos del pequeño, intuyendo que no se refería a él - Eso depende, ¿quién es Bruce?

Clint corrió fuera del baño tras escuchar el grito de Darcy, tropezando con cuanto mueble se cruzaba en su camino. Masajeando el nuevo golpe en su cabeza encontró a Darcy intentando _subirse frenéticamente_ sobre Steve para huir de la enorme tarántula que trepaba por el brazo de Loki.

* * *

/eklectica asoma levemente la cabeza por la puerta de su búnker

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?

Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero tenía un bloqueo de autor del tamaño de una galaxia. Mi musa no ha querido trabajar, y ni el camión lleno de frascos de Nutella que le traje logró cambiarle el ánimo hasta hoy.

Ya explicado ese punto... siento insana envidia hacia Darcy... ya quisiera yo despertar como ella :babas: quiero un hombre como Clint para navidad T.T

A Pepper se le está pegando el lado travieso de Tony :P creo que será divertido ver a ese par moviendo las piezas del juego para ver las reacciones de Clint y Darcy.

La nueva _mascota _de Loki es una **Grammostola mollicoma**, conocida en Chile como _araña pollito_. No son agresivas, y son bastante comunes en zonas rurales e incluso las venden (y exportan) como mascotas.

Si ven errores (ortografía, redacción... o las típicas fallas por escribir apurada a altas horas de la noche) avisen para corregirlos :D.


End file.
